Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon
Japan Release Date: December 23, 2011 Japanese title: 劇場版 イナズマイレブン GO 究極の絆 グリフォン Romanji: Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven GO Kyuukyoku no Kizuna Gryphon ---- Info The movie will be aired in the theater as well as on TV, though it isn't known when it will be aired. Facts along with Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio, and Kabeyama Heigorou]] *There will be a give away of free TCG items after the movie. *Raimon and some Inazuma Japan members are going to appear in the movie. *Ishido Shuuji is seen making a speech. *A recent trailer of the movie revealed that will contain some of the exclusive content of the Inazuma Eleven GO Dark Version like the exclusive characters: Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kabeyama Heigorou ad Fudou Akio. *The teams Unlimited Shining and Enchanted Darkness will appear, and will create a combination team and a fusion keshin too. *It seems that Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi will create a fusion keshin: Matei Gryphon. *The movie is taking place in a island called God Eden which is the main place in the movie. It is shown that Raimon and Team Zero are going to have their match in this island Hissatsu Used *'SH White Hurricane' (Debut) *'SH White Breath' (Debut) *'SH Black Ash '(Debut) *'SH Maou no Ono '(Debut) *'SH Sword of Excalibur' (Debut) *'SH Sword of Fire' (Debut) *'SH Joker Rains' (Debut) *'SH Evolution' (Debut) *'SH Zero Magnum' (Debut) *'SH Furinkazan Destroyer' (Debut) *'SH Justice Wing '(Debut) *'SH Bushin Renzan ' *'SH Harmonics' *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Koutei Penguin No .2' *'OF Noboriryu' (Debut) *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'DF Deep Mist '(Debut) *'DF Crazy Sunlight' (Debut) *'DF The Wall' *'GK God Hand V' (Debut) *'GK Serpent Fang' (Debut) *'GK' Burai Hand (Debut) *'GK Fence of Gaia' Keshin Used *'KH Majin Pegasus' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' (Debut) *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' (Debut) *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' (Debut) *'KH Masaisho Bishop B' (Debut) *'KH Tekki Hei Knight B '(Debut) *'KH Seiei-Hei Pawn B' (Debut) *'KH Bannin no Tou Rook B' (Debut) *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' (Debut) *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Gallery IshidoMakingAspeechGOmovie.PNG|Ishido making a speech about the Fifth Sector, at the debut of the movie IshidoGOmovie-1.PNG|Ishido when finished his speech HakuryuuKeshinGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu using his keshin to destroy the place where he is KibayamaWatchingHakuryuuGOmovie.PNG|Kibayama watching him ShuuAtTheTopOfAWaterfallGOmovie.PNG|Shuu at the top of the waterfall ShuuKeshinmovie.PNG|Shuu's keshin seemingly starting to come out (1) ShuuKeshinmovie2.PNG|Shuu's keshin seemingly starting to come out (2), in form of tears and covering the moon ShindouTenmaAndTsurugiGomovie-2.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi in the God Eden (1) ShindouTenmaAndTsurugiGomovie-3.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi in the God Eden (2) FieldGOmovie.PNG|The field where Unlimited Shining and Raimon played ShuuWatchingRaimonVsUnlimitedShining.PNG|Shuu watching the match on a tree HakuryuuSlidingWithTheBallGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu sliding with the ball HakuryuuRunningGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu running, during the match WhiteHurricaneGOmovie-1.PNG|White Hurricane beating Raimon's players RaimonGOvsEnchantDarkGOmovie.PNG|Raimon (GO) playing against Enchant Dark ShuuGOmovieImg3.PNG|Shuu playing, during the match ShuuGOmovieImg6.PNG|Shuu's keshin's smoke ShindouTenmaAndTsurugiGomovie-1.PNG ShuuAnHakuryuuKeshinsGomovie-1.PNG|Shuu and Hakuryuu ready to create their Keshin Fusion (1) GodEdenStadium.PNG|The stadium where Team Zero and Raimon played TeamZeroWhenAppearing.PNG|Team Zero when appearing SoushaMaestroBeatenGOmovie.PNG|Shindou's keshin beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin KenseiLancelotBeatenGOmovie.PNG|Tsurugi's keshin beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin MajinPegasusBeatenGOmovie.PNG|Tenma's keshin beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin HakuryuuSlidingWithHisKeshin.PNG|Hakuryuu sliding with his keshin (1) TenmaShindouTsurugiGOmovie.PNG|Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi ready to use their keshins TenmaShindouAndTsurugiUsingTheirKeshinGOmoviepreview.PNG|The violet energy of the keshins HakuryuuKeshinsVsRaimonKeshin.PNG|Hakuryuu's keshin surrounded by Raimon's keshins GOmovie5.PNG|Raimon's keshins against Team Zero's keshins HakuryuuUsingWhiteBreathAgainstRaimonKeshinsGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu and his keshin using White Breath against Raimon's keshins MajinPegasusArcVsSeijuuShiningDragon.PNG|Tenma's keshin against Hakuryuu's keshin (1) SeijuuShiningDragonBeatenGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu's keshin beaten by Tenma's new keshin, Majin Pegasus Arc MajinPegasusArcReadyToShootGOmovie.PNG|Tenma and his keshin ready to shoot MajinPegasusArcShootingGOmovie.PNG|Majin Pegasus Arc shooting MajinPegasusArcVsSeijuuShiningDragon2.PNG|Tenma's keshin against Hakuryuu's keshin (2) HakuryuuKeshinGOmovie-1.PNG|Hakuryuu sliding with his keshin (2) TenmaBlueAuraGOmovie.PNG|Tenma doesn't let Hakuryuu, having a blue aura (keshin's aura) TenmaGOmovie1.PNG|Tenma unleashing his keshin, Majin Pegasus Arc SeiKishiAsaGOmovie-1.PNG|Shuu and Hakuryuu sliding with thir Keshin Fusion ShuuAnHakuryuuKeshinsGomovie-2.PNG|Shuu and Hakuryuu ready to create their Keshin Fusion (2) SeiKishiAsaGOmovie-1.PNG|Shuu and Hakuryuu sliding with thir Keshin Fusion ShuuAndHakuryuuGOmoviepreview.PNG HakuryuuTsurugiGOmovie.PNG|Tsurugi against Hakuryuu TenmaShuuGOmovie.PNG|Shuu against Tenma Raimon(GO)Movie.jpg Shuu Tenma-shaking hands.jpg|Shuu and Tenma shaking hands. Trivia *The movie take place after the Kidokawa Seishuu match. *Kurama Norihito, Hayami Tsurumasa, Hamano Kaiji, Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke did not appear in the trailer, however in the first 10 minutes, it was shown that they had to stay at Raimon Junior High, though it is unknown why, but Ichino and Aoyama will play in the matches. *In their place are three new Raimon members, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru, and Nishiki Ryouma. *It is confirmed by the trailer that Raimon will lose by 12-0 to Unlimited Shining. *Majin Pegasus will evolve into Majin Pegasus Arc. *It revealed that Endou and a few other Inazuma Japan members will turn young in their prime and fight along side the New Raimon to win against Team Zero. *The members of Raimon that will face Team Zero will most likely be Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Kirino, Endou, Kidou, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, and Fudou. *The soccer ball they are using against Team Zero is red. Category:Movies